


MAGII UFAJĄ TYLKO GŁUPCY

by LadyHill9898



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Funny, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Magia była przewrotna, niepokojąca i niezrozumiała. Jack Mróz ze względu na swoje życiowe doświadczenia, powinien wiedzieć to najlepiej, ale, prawdę mówiąc, nawet on nie był przygotowany na coś takiego... Jednakże zacznijmy może od początku. A było to tak... Dokładnie o dziesiątej zjawił się na rutynowym zebraniu Strażników Marzeń, na którym, tak jak zwykle, wykłócał się z Zającem Wielkanocnym, a potem, potem w nieprzemyślanej potyczce wpadł na jakiś gadżet Northa i _pufff_... znalazł się tutaj. Nie potrafił oczywiście dokładnie określić, gdzie było to tutaj, ale nadal panowała sroga zima, co spostrzegł po tym jak nagie stopy wtopiły się w puch z niewyobrażalną przyjemnością. Do tego otaczał go las — wysokie drzewa, niczym nie różniące się od żadnych innych. I było cicho... cicho przynajmniej do momentu, gdy nagle coś nie zatrzeszczało, nie zawyło i nagle wylądowało tuż naprzeciwko niego.

Jack rozszerzył powieki z przerażeniem, widząc to olbrzymie... coś.

Ogromna bestia spojrzała na niego nieufnie, rozkładając swoje niemniej imponujące, czarne jak węgiel skrzydła. W pierwszym odruchu Jack miał zamiar się najszybciej ewakuować, w drugim — wyciągnął swoją laskę, by odeprzeć atak. Niemniej nie zdążyć stuknąć nią o ziemię, bowiem długi jęzor bestii polizał go po twarzy. I Jack doszedł do zdumiewającego osądu, że potwór, kimkolwiek by nie był, polubił go. Kolejne wiadro śliny potwierdziło jego domysły.

A potem to bydle bezczelnie pochwyciło jego ulubione ubranie w paszczę i pchnęło w nieznanym kierunku.

— Co? Gdzie mam iść? — Pytania zdawały się na nic, bestia była nieustępliwa tak samo mocno jak niedelikatna. Jack zmarszczył nos, ale koniec końców zdał się na tego czarnego stwora. Coś czuł, że ta cała wycieczka mu się nie spodoba.

Nie wiedział ile tak był ciągnięty. Może długo, choć raczej obstawiał nie więcej niż dziesięć minut... W każdym razie spojrzał na bestię z nierozumieniem, gdy ta skuliła ogon i zawyła nieprzyjemnie. Dopiero wtedy Jack zrozumiał na co wskazywała. Koło przysypanego śniegiem krzewu, znajdowało się chłopięce ciało, lekko okalane ciągle prószącym śniegiem.

Jack niepewnie podszedł bliżej. Przyjrzał się uważnie nieznajomemu. Miał ciemne, kasztanowe włosy i smukłą sylwetkę. Przez to, że szatyn leżał na boku, dopatrzył się w kąciku ust skrytą plamę krwi. Jack przypuszczał, po zbroi na jego piersi, że chłopak niedawno musiał uczestniczyć w jakieś bitwie.

— Przykro mi, ja nie dam rady go uzdrowić... — zaczął bezradnie Jack, kierując swe słowa w stronę potwora. A ten zatrzepotał skrzydłem i — bum! — Jack runął na młodzieńca, przykrywając go swoją klatką piersiową. No i przy tym, niefortunnie całując go prosto w spierzchnięte wargi.

Zarumienił się, chociaż udawał przed samym sobą, że nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Jednak, gdy zerknął w bok, utwierdził się w przekonaniu, iż cały plan wyparcia spalił na panewce. Wzrok bezczelnej, zadowolonej bestii mówił, że i owszem, to bydle wie, co tutaj się wydarzyło.

Jack otwierał już usta, by wyrazić swoją zniewagę, aczkolwiek ruch pod nim sprawił, że zamarł. Znów zerknął w dół, ale tym razem napotkał na drodze zielone, lśniące tęczówki. Miał ochotę solidnie zakląć, aczkolwiek chłopak go w tym ubiegł.

— Kim jesteś?! — warknął następnie, trzymając za ramiona. Jack nie wiedział, kiedy ten zdołał go tak opleść. W sumie nie zamierzał tego rozgrzebywać.

— Widzisz mnie? — Jack wymamrotał, chociaż przyznałby, że nie te pytania kształtowały jego myśli. Ale w tej sytuacji, nie wydawało się to być niczym dziwnym. Nie codziennie zostaje się przeniesionym do nieznanego miejsca, gdzieś w odludziu i do tego z wielkim smoczyskiem, które pragnie byś wybawił jego pana z opresji. Jack reasumując, stwierdził, że właściwie mogło być gorzej. Na przykład mógł utkwić tu wraz z Wielkanocnym.

— A czemu miałbym cię...? — Jack nie dosłyszał co młodzieniec mówił, ponieważ ponownie dzisiejszego dnia rozległo się cholerne _puff_. Nie minęła choćby sekunda, a opadł na podłogę w kwaterze głównej Strażników. Naokoło niego zaś z konsternacją pochylali się przyjaciele, usilnie wypatrując w nim zapewne jakiś zmian. Jack zaklął pod nosem i wstał z klęczek. Co by nie mówić, czuł, że godność jego upadła bezpowrotnie.

— Zanim coś powiesz — rzekł North, wyciągając palec przed siebie, tym samym uprzedzając słowa Jacka — ostrzegałem by tego nie ruszać.

Zając na to oświadczenie oczywiście wyciągnął zza siebie niewielki, drewniany zegarek. Uśmiechał się przy tym jadowicie. Jack mógł się założyć, że nie tak całkiem przypadkiem wylądował na tym diabelskim urządzeniu.

— Co to właściwie robi? — zapytał niepewnie. — Przenosi do innej rzeczywistości? Albo do przeszłości?

— Yyyy — North podrapał się po głowię. Jack po tym geście wiedział, że nie usłyszy dla siebie nic dobrego. — Niezupełnie. Właściwie to odnajduje drugą połówkę.

Jack autentycznie zaniemówił. Zając wraz z Zębową Wróżką zaczęli się śmiać, a Piasek pokazał niemo serduszko.

— Co? Czułem się samotny! — usprawiedliwił się North.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack już od paru dobrych godzin wpatrywał się w ten dziwny, pozornie niewinny przedmiot. Nic więc w tym nadzwyczajnego, że — kiedy do salonu zajrzał Zając Wielkanocny — chłopak wciąż siedział przy stole, ze zmrużonymi oczyma, prawie jak nieruchomy posąg. Ręce opierał na blacie, tak jak Zając zapamiętał z rana. A teraz, jeśli zegar go nie okłamywał, dobiegał wieczór.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał niepewnie Zając, ostatecznie decydując się zainterweniować. Zaczynało robić się, bądź co bądź, niepokojąco. Trudno też było orzec, czy Jack faktycznie jeszcze żyje, czy może go... zmumifikowano? Albo rzucono jakieś nieprzyjemne zaklęcie? Zając wiedział, że najbardziej irracjonalne pomysły w tym wypadku mogły okazać się prawdziwe. Tego przynajmniej nauczyło go mieszkanie z tymi pomyleńcami.

— Taaa — mruknął Jack, niezbyt zainteresowany rozmową. Zając nadstawił uszu.

— I tyle masz mi do powiedzenia? Taaa? — obruszył się, nie chcąc tej sprawy zostawić samej sobie. Jackowi naprawdę chyba odbiło. — Dlaczego więc siedzisz tu bezczynnie tyle czasu i wpatrujesz się w to coś?

To „coś" było oczywiście ustrojstwem Świętego, na który Jack się niedawno napatoczył z niewielką pomocą Wielkanocnego. No i wtedy przeniosło go... gdzieś. Zając nie wnikał w detale całej tej historii, ponieważ niezbyt go to interesowało. Przynajmniej tak wszystkim wmawiał, bo szczerze mówiąc Jack w ogóle nie chciał uchylić żadnego rąbka tajemnicy. A przecież na pewno musiał spotkać swoją drugą połówkę! Oczywiście, zakładając, że ten mały gadżet faktycznie działał w odnajdywaniu miłości życia. Wielkanocny osobiście miałby pewne wątpliwości, ale nikt go przecież o zdanie nie pytał.

— Zepsuło się.

— Co? — Zając zmarszczył puchaty nos, wyrywając się z przemyśleń.

— Zepsuło się — ponowił Jack.

— Zepsuło? — powtórzył.

— Taaa — Jack przewrócił oczyma, mając już dość tej całej żałosnej rozmowy. A dopiero trwała jakieś cztery minuty. — Klikam i nic się nie dzieje.

Jack łaskawie zademonstrował. Faktycznie kliknął na guzik w fałszywym zegarku i nie pojawiło się żadne _puff_ , które było znakiem szczególnym tegoż ustrojstwa. Zając odruchowo zasłonił oczy w obronnym geście, ale, gdy zobaczył, że nic niepokojącego się nie wydarzyło, udał, iż tylko sięgał do swych zabójczych bumerangów.

Odchrząknął niezręcznie, gdy Jack uniósł wymownie prawą brew do góry.

— Czyli się zepsuło. — Zając kiwnął głową porozumiewawczo.

— Yhm, dokładnie to powiedziałem za pierwszym razem — westchnął, po czym wyjaśnił — Spadł mi po śniadaniu, North się o niego potknął, zniknął i od tamtej pory prawdopodobnie nie działa. A szkoda, bo właśnie dzisiaj chciałem wypróbować to do... ehem, testów.

— Do testów? Okej.... Poczekaj, że co? North zniknął?! — Wielkanocny wybałuszył oczy. Zerknął na zepsuty gadżet, nieprzejętego Jacka oraz znowu na gadżet. Potem na cały głos zarządził pieprzony, cholera, czerwony alarm! Alarm, do jasnej ciasnej!

***

— Co się stało? Napad? Dzieci umierają? Zły duch zmartwychwstał?! — Zębowa wróżka rozjuszona wparowała pierwsza. Następny był Piasek, który zaczął wymachiwać rękoma, niczym nieporadny ninja, który prędzej by sam siebie skrzywdził, niż intruza, ale Zając oszczędził komentarza.

— Nie — oświadczył surowo na wstępie. — Mamy inny problem.

— Jaki? — zapytała zdenerwowana Wróżka.

— North zniknął!

— Co?! — przeraziła się. Mina Piaska też wskazywała na zdenerwowaną.

Zając ręką wskazał na znudzonego Jacka i oświadczył tylko:

— On wam to wyjaśni.

***

Jack wyjaśnił, po czym Zając rozporządził, że mają — ku uciesze Mroza — naprawić gadżet, a następnie przenieść się, żeby odnaleźć Świętego. Jako że podobno cała ta sytuacja była spowodowana przez Jacka, to go oczywiście wyznaczono do tej podróży. Cały plan zaś miał pewne luki, ponieważ niewiadomym było, czy aby na pewno Jack znajdzie się tam, gdzie North, ale nikt jakoś w to za bardzo nie wnikał. Dlatego po usłyszeniu charakterystycznego _puff_ Jack przemieścił się do niewielkiego, staromodnie urządzonego pokoju.

A na wprost siebie ujrzał czyjąś brązową czuprynę oraz intensywnie zielone oczy, które natychmiast napotkały zafascynowane spojrzenie Jacka. Jack poczuł od razu, że serce obiło mu się o klatkę piersiową, a dech zamarł w płucach. Czy to naprawdę może być jego druga połówka?

Ten chłopak?

— My się znamy? — zapytał nieznajomy, przybliżając się nieufnie do Jacka. Teraz przypominał tę bestię, która mu ostatnio towarzyszyła.

Jack uśmiechnął niezręcznie, będąc trochę speszonym pod tym natarczywym wzrokiem bruneta.

— Nie... nie bardzo — mruknął.

— Więc, co tutaj robisz? — ciągnął dalej chłopak.

— Mam misję — poinformował Jack, choć nie była to do końca prawda. Może reszta Strażników wysłała go tu po to, by odnalazł Northa, ale Mróz miał w planach co innego. Nie zamierzał jednak o tym wspominać, rzecz jasna.

— Jaką misję?

— Tajną, nie mogę zdradzać szczegółów — wybełkotał szybko i gwałtownie wyciągnął rękę — Jack Mróz jestem.

Chłopak zmrużył oczy i dopiero po chwili wyprostował się z uśmiechem. Odwzajemnił silny uścisk.

— Czkawka — przedstawił się.

***

Zając był przejętym tym, że minęły prawie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a Jacka oraz Northa nie było. Tego pierwszego oczywiście mógłby jakoś jeszcze przeżyć, ale zniknięcie Świętego zdawało się być niezbyt przyjemną perspektywą. Zając nie planował w przyszłości bądź co bądź jeszcze roznosić prezentów, już jajka mu uprzykrzały życie. Poza tym nie lubował się ani trochę w czerwonym. I ta czapeczka! I donośne _Hohoho!._ Jakby on miał tak krzyczeć to prędzej by się udławił.

W każdym razem Zając siedział przy stole z nietęgą miną i w skupieniu obserwował te przeklęte ustrojstwo. Piasek oraz Wróżka też mu towarzyszyli. Oboje byli tak samo przerażeni.

I wtedy, kiedy już wszyscy stracili nadzieję, nagle usłyszeli ciche _puff._ Zając z entuzjazmem poderwał się na dwie łapy. Chciał przywitać z ulgą Northa, ale wtedy zobaczył coś, co sprawiło, że usiadł z powrotem. Zbierając szczękę z podłogi.

Jack przyssawał się właśnie do jakiegoś ciemnowłosego chłopaka, który wcale mu w tym nie odmawiał. Na oko Zająca zresztą również nie zorientował się, że już nie byli sami. A przynajmniej nie, dopóki nie rozbrzmiało chrząknięcie Zębowej Wróżki.

Jack natychmiast odskoczył od chłopaka, a ten z zaskoczeniem spojrzał na całą gromadę.

— T-to właśnie moi przyjaciele — krzyknął w popłochu Jack. Na to wszystko zaś z pobliskiego pomieszczenia wysunął się ospały North.

— Co tu się dzieje? — zapytał zirytowany. — Nie mogę się nawet wyspać!

Zając jak wcześniej zaniemówił tak dalej się nie odezwał, wskazując tylko palcem na Northa, jakby ducha ujrzał. Piasek chwycił się za serce, a Wróżka zmarszczyła brwi.

— To ty nie zniknąłeś? — zapytał Jack.

— Co? — nie zrozumiał North. — Zniknąłem? Mówiłem ci, że idę spać, bo mnie kolano boli od tego ustrojstwa. Potknąłem się, pamiętasz? Przez ciebie, przypominam. Ale byłeś tak zafascynowany urządzeniem, że zamiast pomóc mi, łapałeś tamto. No i... poszedłem, ehem, spać.

Wszystkie twarze, które trwały skierowane na Northa, teraz obróciły się ku Mrozowi. W oczach swych przyjaciół Jack dojrzał iskry furii i już wiedział, że nie skończy się to dobrze. A przynajmniej dla niego.

— Ratuj, Czkawka! — zaszlochał, przysuwając się do bruneta.

Czkawce zaś dwa razy nie trzeba było powtarzać.


End file.
